


Wet

by Labcoatsmurf



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labcoatsmurf/pseuds/Labcoatsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 3.04 opening scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

”You know when Kenzi uses the expression ”bumping uglies”…? I really don’t get it. Pussies are so beautiful.” Bo was lying on her side, her head was resting on Lauren's right thigh while the left was draped over Bo's midriff.

“It just shows that Kenzi has never made love to a woman. We knew that. If she had I’m sure she would appreciate the beauty.”

“But still…” Bo was in the perfect position to appreciate Lauren's beauty. She let her fingers caress the soft lips. They were a little swollen, and the clit was protruding. The trimmed golden hair was slick with wetness still. Bo just spent a very long time licking it and she knew it had to be a little tender. Lauren bent her left leg, putting her foot on Bo's hip, her pussy falling more open. The inner lips were pink at the bottom, the tips more brown and uneven in color. The left a little bigger than the other and at the moment almost covering the opening to her vagina. “Seriously, baby I’ve never seen a pussy more beautiful than yours” Bo began playing with them, pulling a little, stroking on each side slowly. There was a hint of fluid seeping out now. Obviously it liked the attention. She couldn’t resist dipping her finger just a little. Lauren squirmed slightly but didn’t protest.

“Thanks, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder, you know that, right? It’s just the endorphins talking” Lauren was smiling. There was no doubt In HER objective mind, Bo's pussy was by far the most beautiful. Probably in the whole world.

“No it really is! And it’s not just how it looks, it so assertive, it knows what it wants.” She let one finger slide from the opening, drawing moisture all the way up and around Lauren's clit then back down, eliciting a little spasm and more wetness. Lauren moaned.

“It almost talks to me sometimes…” Bo was pretty sure what it wanted now, it almost sucked her fingers in.

“Oh, you can read pussies too? Well what does it say now then?”  Lauren was sighing deeply; arousal grew in her pelvis and spread through her body even though she came less than 10 minutes ago. Bo was right; it always knew what it wanted.

“I think it wants my fingers…”

“Ohhhhh…” Bo was sliding 2 fingers into Lauren's pussy. Slowly, in and out, Lauren's inner walls clenching around them. She raised her head and supported her weight on her left elbow, arm under Lauren's thigh.

“Ohhh god baby… Yes it does” She was rocking slowly, using her foot on Bo's hip for leverage. Bo was reaching upwards inside her, searching for that certain spot to rub. The spot that only wanted to be found sometimes. It did today. She smiled in anticipation and rubbed slowly but with determination. Hearing Lauren moan and feeling her arousal grow made her own pussy clench.

“God, baby, if you keep that up you’re gonna get wet” Lauren's moans grew faster. One hand was clutching at the sheet while the other was caressing her own stomach.

“I’m already wet you know”

“You know… what I mean…” she gasped. Bo knew but she loved messy sex with Lauren, she just loved to have Lauren wet and sticky, smelling like come and sweat.

Bo's insistent rubbing and thrusting brought her closer and closer to the edge, she felt an urge to let go but tried to hold back a little longer.

“Ohhh ohhh ohhhh… God Bo you’re so good at that… Don’t stop OOOhhhh… baby” Lauren was shaking now with the urge to come and the effort to not come yet.

“Don’t hold back love, you can come for me… ” Bo was breathing hard too, enjoying the smell of Lauren's sex so close to her nose. She gently licked the tip of her clit, just the tip.

“Come for me baby…”  The sight of Lauren's pussy almost did her in. She could feel Lauren's control slipping.

“Come on baby, let go for me…” Bo was rubbing faster, her hot tongue insistently flicking the tip over and over.

“Ohhhh … Bo… “ Lauren could feel it coming now; there was no holding back as the orgasm rocked her, she came in a ripple of fluid over Bo's hand and face. Bo kept thrusting into her gently and she just kept coming. Each contraction squirting a little more onto Bo's waiting tongue. Slowly it wound down and her tense muscles relaxed while Bo gently licked at her pussy.

“Ohhh… Stop baby stop…” Lauren was spent and exhausted. She rubbed her face and let her arms flop down onto the bed.

“Shit Bo, you are so good at this. How do you know how to do these things to me?

“I told you… your pussy tells me” She smiled and moved up, pressing their wet, sticky bodies together; her wet hand tangling in Lauren's hair.

“And now I think it’s my turn.” 


End file.
